


Gum

by yoongleboong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cute, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Other, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Wholesome, boyfriend!minho, idk what to tag, mentioned boyfriends hyunbin, mentions of eating, your boyfriend is annoying you but its all love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongleboong/pseuds/yoongleboong
Summary: You always thought it was a missed opportunity that Minho wasn't given a middle name when they could slip in a "brat" in there. You also think you wouldn't change his mischievous butt for anyone, nor anything else.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Gum

Brookyln's cinnamon-flavored gum was both yours and Minho's favorite after a more heavy-sided meal. Today was one of those days, and you had a delicious meal together at a BBQ restaurant, so you dug into your bag to chew on your favorite gum. 

You didn't notice Minho was done paying for the meal and came behind you until he snatched the thinned out packet of gums from your hand.  It was like time slowed down for a second, and you helplessly stared as he shot you a Cheshire grin.  _Only 1 gum was left._

You choked out a surprised whine and followed him outside of the restaurant, making a move to get your gum back, but it was just a poor attempt since he simply lifted his arm with a smug face.

(Hyunjin, your mutual friend, once joked about you having a long-distance relationship with Minho. Like he isn't dating Changbin. Dumbass.)

You fell back to your normal position, sighing, knowing that tip-toeing wouldn't do any good either.  The little bitch was seemingly decided to be stubborn anyway.

"Let's share, please?" you whined, trying your hardest to look cute.

He shook his head with a shit-eating grin, "No, thank you!" 

"Ah, come on!" you stomped your foot, furrowing your brows.

He was just being annoying, and you could also get some more gum from a kiosk on your way back, but you decided that two could play this game.  With him getting bored of the stare-down you guys were having, your half-pissed (and in reality, not-so-angry-looking) eyes widened impossibly, 

You watched the stripe of gum fall into his mouth in slow motion, his dainty fingers hanging in the air deciding that it was time for some more bratty action.  _ He's either going to choke on that damned piece of gum or, I will strangle him myself, _ you thought. 

After he was done with his little show of which he was very proud of, he looked down at you with his contagious smile while chewing on that much-needed taste on your behalf. 

You suppressed your annoyed grin and tried to look unimpressed, "Why?"

He shrugged, still smacking his mouth to keep it going, "For funsies." 

Not seeing any further reaction from you, he started walking, motioning you to follow.

"I will show you the funsies of your life, you cocky... Ugh!" you grumbled to yourself while following Minho, who was now half-skipping to the parking space he pulled in when you came to the restaurant.  He turned around and slowed his pace while walking backward, very aware of your grumpy rants about how will you make him pay for this, 

"Aw, is the baby angry with their beloved boyfriend? " he tilted his head slightly, still grinning.

You shot him a glare and started to catch up with his now not-so-far frame. A plan of your own had to be put in action since you two were almost around the block.

"No, actually, I bet the gum's taste is probably gone anyway." you shrugged.  This wasn't even about the gum, but to mess with him, just as he did with you.  As you marched closer to him, he started to look more confused than smug and not quite sure what your crazy ass came up with just now.  You heard him mumble your name just before you tugged his windbreaker towards yourself, pulling him into a kiss. 

(Accompanied by a bear hug to secure his built frame into place until you were done.)  Now it was his turn to be wide-eyed, and yours to be smug.

He huffed out a little breath and cursed internally at the way you knew his weakness. You felt him gently placing his hands onto your waist while you both savored the kiss you loved to share, as well as the faint aroma of cinnamon that started all. 

You gave yourself an imaginary pat on the back since the plan was going really well. Now you just had to do the last step before you forgot about everything right then and there on that sidewalk.  If it wasn't for the childishness of this whole situation, it could be some novel-worthy scenery, you thought. With the beautiful sunset painting the sky and the high buildings in warm and shiny colors, just like the smiles of the man you loved and currently kissing your last gum out of his mouth-

_Um._

Snapping back to the moment, you quickly swept the tip of your tongue under his and managed to get the gum. Not being able to ignore the deep hum he let out, you pulled back, eyes flying open, silently watching him get his senses back. 

You saw the exact moment in his eyes when he realized it was just a plan, and you stand before him proudly, chewing on the stupid gum with a crooked smile of victory.

He looked slightly dazed but also too far gone to care about anything if you were, to be honest. A light shiver went through your body with the thought of accidentally flipping the not very family-friendly switch in him.  Taking a small breath for courage, you turned around the lump you formed together and ripped yourself apart from him while not being able to contain the giggles anymore.

He watched your figure retreat with a sigh, scoffing adoringly at how you run like crazy towards the car.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself, baby witch. I will show you, just you wait," he mumbled to himself as he now sees your face, peeping from the corner of the block and excitedly watching him walk closer. 

Meanwhile, you didn't even realize you were holding your breath as you ogled him approaching closer, running his hands through his hair and smiling to himself in mischief. 

_ Then, your gazes met. _

You sucked a breath in, now the gum feeling weirdly heavy on your tongue with its non-existent flavor.  Both of you get into the car as he unlocks it. You aren't sure if the blush you are sporting is from the slowly warming seats against your cold form or the knowing smirk he shoots you as he takes off from the parking spot and onto the road home.  It's mostly a calm ride, radio tunes accompanying you as he still has an amused look on his face, which you eventually decided not to think about.

Just when you arrive at the last red light before home, he silently reaches over to the glove box as you watch in confusion and pulls out a value pack of 5.

_ "Brooklyn's, Cinnamon flavored gum." _

You can't help the way your mouth falls open in disbelief as he plops the item onto your lap, your defeated scoff turning into a roaring laugh. Your head snaps towards him to read his face, only to find him airily chuckling as he pulls into your street, shoulders shaking lightly.

"You are the most dramatic person ever." you manage to croak as you wipe at the corners of your eyes, shaking your head gently as your laugh dies down. 

"And you love it, big baby." 

You smile and nod lovingly, looking up to him.

He is now done parking, and his eyes meet your gaze. It's no surprise for you to find his adorable crescents are full of fondness just like yours, if not more.  He leans in and pecks the tip of your nose. 

"Let's go in. We are still not done with the B99 marathon you promised."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a recycled draft from 2015 > 2017 and I finally got to edit it properly when we are nearing the end of 2020. Do I know what I am doing? No. I just hope u like it!


End file.
